


Corner of the World 18: The Last Layer

by serafina20



Series: Corner of the World [19]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina20/pseuds/serafina20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark felt like an onion, his virginity being peel away one layer at a time.  Lex peels off one last layer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corner of the World 18: The Last Layer

The house had been bathed in silence for an hour. Victoria had gone to bed, begging him to hurry along. His reply hadn't really been a promise, so nothing had been broken ... not that Lex really cared about keeping promises made to her. Damien had retired soon after, as always checking to make sure there was nothing more he could do for Lex first. Ever since, Lex had been sitting in the entertainment room in front of the computer, trying to see how much he needed to slow the image on the screen before he could really make out Clark's face.

Caught up in his thoughts as he was, Lex didn't hear the door open.

"Hey."

Lex jerked in surprise at Clark's voice, sounding loud against the previous silence. Turning, he said, "Hey. What are you doing here?"

Shrugging, Clark walked across the room. "I didn't even want to try to sleep. I mean, I've been having enough trouble as it is, and I know I'm going to have nightmares about everything that happened. I just don't want to deal with them right now. So, I won't sleep tonight."

"That ... sounds surprisingly logical for being so stupid." He extended his hand.

Clark took it and allowed Lex to pull him to the desk. He sat on it, next to the computer. "It's not stupid. I'll sleep later, when I'm so tired that I know I won't dream. Besides, I wanted to see you." He glanced at the computer. "What were you looking at?"

Lex sighed and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "It's the tape from the security camera at the museum."

"What?"  
"It got you, Clark. I assume it’s you." His lips twitched. "It's very blurred. I had no idea you could move so fast."

Clark was deathly pale. "He said that the cameras were turned off."

"They were; he cut the power. However, the cameras are supposed to be equipped with battery back-ups. They weren't all working, but a few were. You just happened to run right past one." Lex rubbed his eyes again. "How did he find out?"

"About what?" Clark asked, a blank look on his face.

Lex looked at him in disbelief. "Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying."

"Yes. You are. Jesus Christ, Clark. It's one thing not to tell me what Phelan had on you while he was still here, but after the fucking fact? I know he knew about you. I don't understand why you just didn't tell me in the first place, but why are you still hiding it now?"

He released Lex’s hand and slid off the desk. "It's not your concern."

"The fuck it's not!" Lex slammed his open palm on the table, and rose. "Clark, you are my boyfriend, and my responsibility."

"No I'm not!" Clark shouted, turning to Lex. "I am not your fucking responsibility, Lex. I don't need you to take care of me. I don't want you take care of me, it's not your job."

"Clark, your parents ..."

"Leave them out of it. I mean, my parents had no idea what they were getting into when they took me in. Now ..."

"Right," Lex interrupted. "I do. At least, I have a better idea, and I have the power to protect you. Your parents can't do it anymore. None of you has the capability of fighting a person like Phelan."

"Why? Because we're too stupid? I'm too stupid?"

"No, of course not. It's just a different kind of battle. You and your parents face the world, tackling challenges head on. People like Phelan don't; they will use anything they can to gain the advantage. They play dirty. And you can't play that way; you don't know how. Hopefully, you won't ever have to learn."

Clark scrubbed his hand over his face. "I stopped him, didn't I?"

"You got lucky. This time. Next time, you might not. Someone with the power to really hurt you may come along and try to ruin your life. I swear I won't ever let that happen, but you have to tell me things like this. You need to be honest with me. I think I deserve that."

"Right." He snorted.

Lex blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"You deserve honesty, huh? Well what about me?" His eyes were hard and cold.

"Clark, I am honest with you. Maybe not completely, but I try.”

"Yeah, but you can't even be mostly honest," Clark said. "Or remotely faithful."

Lex frowned "I'm faithful."

"Right." His voice was harsh. "That's why Victoria's asleep in your bed right now, wearing nothing but a tiny scrap of silk."

He closed his eyes. "You were in my room."

"It's after midnight, Lex. I thought you would be there."

"It's not what you think, Clark."

"Right." Clark sat on the carpet in front of the fireplace, back pressed against the couch. Looking back at Lex, he said, "Tell me a story, Lex. Tell me exactly what that woman is doing in your bed. I need something to put me to sleep."

He went to the bar instead of answering. His hands shook as he mixed two Screwdrivers, trying to calm himself down. When he was done, he wiped the juice he’d spilled, then went to Clark.

Clark accepted the drink with a slight scowl on his face. His eyes stayed steady as Lex set his drink down, then went to the fireplace.

Lex turned it on; the fire immediately roared to life. "I'm not fucking her,” he said, facing the fire.  
Clark made a derisive noise.  
"I'm not. I told her I couldn't." He turned back. Flinched at the hurt, angry expression Clark’s face, but went to him and sat.

"You expect me to believe that you told her that you wouldn't sleep with her?" Clark asked. "I saw the way you looked at her at the museum. I know you have some history with her. This isn't like that other girl; you were with Victoria."

Lex nodded, lifting the drink to his mouth. Taking a sip, he said, "I didn't tell her I wouldn't sleep with her. That would be very bad for business at this point. We were once lovers; she was my girlfriend for many years. There was a time I thought I would marry her. But it's not about love. It's about compatibility, and business. She and I have always negotiated everything with sex. If I suddenly turned down her advances, it would indicate that I wasn't interested in doing business with her. But I do want to do business, so I made up an excuse."

"And excuse," Clark repeated doubtfully, dipping his fingers in his drink.

"Yes. I told her that I was in a bad accident in October that caused some severe internal injuries. Those injuries were exacerbated by my heroics at the Smallville plant. As such, I can't participate in any strenuous activities right now without risking further damage."

"And she bought that?"

Lex raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't she?"

"I don't know. Because it sounds stupid."

 

"Stupid but plausible, Clark." He tilted his head, looking at Clark's angry face. "You're still not happy."

"No, I'm not. And I don't see why you expect me to be happy. I mean, she's your ex-girlfriend, Lex. And she's as sexy as hell, and she knows it, and she wants to fuck you, and she's sleeping in your fucking bed! On _my_ side, next to _my_ nightstand with _my_ stuff in it, curled around _my_ boyfriend!"

"But we're not ..."

"Fucking!" Clark shouted, jumping to his feet. "I know you're not fucking, but this is almost worse! Because we're not having sex either, so all we have is holding each other. I came over here tonight, hoping I might be able to sleep a few hours because you're the only thing that makes the nightmares go away, but I can't because you have to do _business_ with that woman! This isn't fair!" He kicked the wall; it cracked.

His heart pounded. Lex stood. "Clark, calm down."

"No!"

"Please," Lex said more forcefully.

"Why? You don't want me waking her?"

"No, that's not it. You're." Lex hesitated, licking his lips, "You're scaring me," he admitted, very softly. It was, perhaps, one of the hardest things he had ever said.

Clark turned, some of the anger draining from his face. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know."

"Then why ..."

"You're a little out of control, Clark."

He understood. Taking a deep breath, Clark returned to Lex's side, and sat down. Folding his legs under him, he said, "When I was nine, my parents told me that I was abandoned."

Lex was thrown by the change of topic. "I beg your pardon?"

Clark's gaze was fixed on the floor in front of him. "I started having nightmares. I dreamt that Mom and Dad would leave me somewhere, or that I was trapped somewhere all alone with the knowledge that I would never see anyone again. I couldn't sleep; I was convinced that if I did, when I woke up, everyone would be gone." He rubbed his eyes. "My parents tried everything: having me sleep in their room, family camp-outs in the living room, nightlights, dolls, music. Everything. But, the moment I fell asleep, the nightmares would start. So, they finally told me the truth. Or, what I thought was the truth."

"That you had been abandoned," Lex said.

"Yeah. I mean, I always knew I was adopted. My parents told me my birth mother had been Mom's best friend in college. When she died, she left me to them. But they made that up."

"What did they say?"

Clark hitched a shoulder. "That my birth parents left me in a cornfield. They found me, and fell in love with me. And that I was having nightmares because I somehow sensed the truth."

"Did it help?"

He laughed softly. "It did. I don't know why; I mean, you'd think that being told you were left in the cornfield by parents who didn't want you would be traumatizing. But it was freeing."

"Why?"

"Because I knew that Mom and Dad really loved me. That they wouldn't leave me anywhere because fate brought them to me." He began chewing on his thumb. "It's just, I feel like I'm causing all these problems for them. My gifts, and these mutants. Everything bad that's been happening is all because of me. And, if they knew what was good for them, they'd make me go away."

Lex sighed. Tentatively, he held his hand out to Clark, and waited for him to take it.

After a moment, Clark put his hand in Lex's.

Curling his fingers around Clark's hand, Lex said, "When fate gave them a gift as precious as you, they would be fools to give it up. No matter what strings are attached. And your parents, Clark, are not fools." He squeezed. "I'm not a fool either. I will get her out of my bed."

Lifting his eyes to Lex's, Clark said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You have every right to be angry and hurt. Any person with normal feelings would. I just ... I come from a different world. I've always done things this way. Well," Lex sighed, and stretched his neck, thinking. "I've never even been in a monogamous relationship before. Not even with Victoria. While we were together, we both slept around. It's just the way we do things. Did things. But I have no intention of cheating on you, Clark. You don't want to share me, I don't want to share you." He tilted his head. "It's just, sometimes, I have to do things that skirt along a fine line between business and sex. Because, in the end, it's all about power."

"I thought sex was supposed to be about love or attraction."

"Ideally. Not always. I don't sleep with everyone I do business with, but I walk the line when I think a certain person might be of use to me."

Clark looked pensive. "I can't say I like this side of you very much, Lex."

Lex shrugged. "I don't like it much either. But it's necessary." Biting his lip, he moved closer to Clark. "As long as I have you, I won't go over that edge. And, in learning how to create a distance, I might become a better businessman."

"And what about person?"

Smiling, he replied, "Well, one would hope. You're my moral compass, Clark; don't let me go astray."

Clark looked scared. Licking his lips, he said softly, "That's a big responsibility. I don't know if I can handle it."

"I have faith in you," Lex said, almost desperately. He suddenly felt as if he were sinking.

Sighing, Clark turned his gaze to the fire. He was silent a long time, thinking.

Lex's stomach was in knots. He felt ill. More than anything he wanted to break into Clark's mind, see what he was thinking, remind him that they were connected. Maybe force his will onto Clark.

But he couldn't. It wasn't fair. Clark had to make the decision without any manipulation.

Lex had to let him be.

Knocking back his drink, Lex rose and went to the bar. He mixed another drink, gulped it down, and made one more. His head spun from the rapid intake of alcohol as he went back to Clark's side.

Fifteen minutes passed. The silence was broken only by Clark's occasional sighs and the ticking of the clock on the mantel. Lex wanted to throw the damned clock across the room.

Finally, Clark stirred. "I can't be the only thing that guides you, Lex. It's not fair to me, and it's certainly not fair to you. You have a heart, you have a conscience. You know right from wrong. You can't ... you can't let other people make you believe you don't. And you can't get so caught up in their world that you don't know how to live in mine."

Raw pain shone in his deep blue eyes. "I guess I have to give you credit for not having sex with Victoria. I mean, I know you can't exactly tell her about us, and, judging by what you've said, even if you told her you were in a relationship, she wouldn't have understood. But it still hurts that she's in there. And, I guess I can live with little stuff you do at work. Deals that you make, or people that you walk that line with - as long as you don't go over. And as long as I don't know. But if you ever do anything remotely like what your dad did with Earl, I can't let it slide. There has to be a way to be a good businessman, and still be a decent person."

Clark sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't want you becoming your father. Your father is the type of person who'd lock me in a cage, and do experiments on me. He's the type of person who would hurt someone in an accident, and then deny them help. He's the kind of person who would cheat on his lover, and not even care. If you turned into that, Lex, I don't know what I'd do. But," he added, shaking his head, "I'm not enough to keep you from it. You have to want it too."

Blinking rapidly, Lex nodded. "I don't want to become him. I want to be better than he. In every way. I do. I'm just ... confused. Sometimes I feel that I can either be defined by my name, defined by my impulses, or defined by you. And I just don't know what's best."

"That's something you have to figure out. I can't do it for you. You need to decide how you want to live your own life. No one else can."

"I know. And I'm trying. But I need you."

"To keep you from doing bad things?"

He shook his head. "To make me feel real."

Clark looked confused at first. Then, as he thought about it, his expression cleared. Eyes growing loving and determined at once, he moved closer to Lex. Reaching out, he brushed his fingers over the planes of Lex's face, smoothing over his cheekbones, eyelids, forehead, and lips. Then he repeated the path with his lips.

His kiss was slow and sweet, tongue caressing Lex's gently. One large hand curled around the back of Lex's skull, stroking the smooth skin.

"You make me real," Clark whispered when he pulled back, resting his forehead on Lex's. "When I don't feel like I belong anywhere, or I'm suddenly three steps off from everyone else, you ground me. You keep me here."

Threading his fingers through Clark's hair, Lex nodded. "Yes. That's exactly it."

Clark kissed him again, pushing Lex back until the he was stretched on the floor. Undoing the buttons on Lex's shirt, Clark began kissing him in earnest, making love to his mouth.

Arching, he moaned as Clark slowly teased his tongue around Lex's mouth, sinuously sliding through every part, the tip lightly flicking against sensitive spots, igniting a flame in his belly. Arousal flared in him as Clark opened Lex's shirt, laying his skin bare. Feather light fingers ghosted over his nipples, down his chest, over his ribs, around to his back, trickling rivers of fire where ever Clark touched. Sliding his hand around Lex's back, Clark pulled Lex to him, holding his upper body suspended inches from the floor, making Lex feel as if he were completely at Clark's mercy.

Lex broke the kiss. "Clark," he sighed softly. He was hard, cock pressing painfully against the confines of his pants. Hooking one leg around Clark's, Lex pressed into the hips above his, gratified to feel he wasn't the only one who was aroused.

Still supporting Lex's weight with one arm, Clark pushed Lex's shirt off. Teasing his lips down his neck, Clark moved lower, running a trail of wet kisses down Lex's chest. "You're mine," he whispered, before capturing one of Lex's nipples with his teeth. He bit it, hard.

Lex's response was an incoherent cry.

"Hmmmm?" Clark asked, slowly licking his prize with long, wet strokes.

He threaded his fingers through Clark’s hair again. Tightened them. "Clark."

Clark nibbled on it again, then moved to the other nipple. He lowered Lex back to the floor, fingers toying with the sore nub he just left. "What was that?"

Lex's fingers convulsed, shuddering waves washing through him as Clark bit him lovingly. "Yes," he gasped, hips thrusting into Clark's, searching to ease the pressure on his throbbing cock.

"I didn't quite hear you, Lex."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Lex took a deep breath. "I'm yours."

He smiled, lips curving against Lex’s skin. Then, slowly, Clark worked his way down. His lips, tongue, and teeth caressed every bit of Lex's torso. First he would brush a spot with his lips, then bite it gently and soothe the twinge of pain with a swipe of his tongue, before kissing it once more. Every so often, he would pull back to watch the marks fade. A few times, he returned to a particular spot and bit harder, worrying the skin until it began to bruise, causing Lex to cry out, fingers tightening in Clark's hair.

By the time Clark reached Lex's navel, the older man was shaking, unable to form a coherent thought. He had no idea where Clark had learned to tease like this; weeks of abstinence had apparently fired his imagination.

Clark dipped his tongue inside Lex's navel, hot and wet. The sensation shot straight to his groin. Shouting, he shot upright, squeezing his eyes as lightening crashed through him.

Laughing, Clark put his hand on his shoulder. "Sensitive, aren't you?"

"Clark. God," Lex gasped, shaking; he'd never considered his navel an erogenous zone before.

Forcing Lex to lie back, Clark returned to the spot. As with everything tonight, he was slow, almost methodical in his ministrations. He nipped, licked, and tormented Lex's navel until Lex was writhing on the carpet, body slick with sweat.

Satisfied with Lex's desperate cries, Clark moved lower, kissing down to the top of Lex's trousers. He placed his hands on Lex’s belt and pulled back. Stared at it, gnawing on his lip.

As needy as he was, Lex forced himself to lay still. It was Clark's decision; he couldn't push.

Time seemed to stretch on as Clark studied the belt, the air filled with the sound of labored breathing. He glanced up at Lex, and his eyes glinted in the firelight, desire, fear, and trepidation mingled together.

Licking his lips, Lex said, "This stops the moment you give the word."

"Isn't it wrong to get you to this point, then pull away?" Clark asked.

"I would understand. I wouldn't be angry. It’d be wrong to do something you weren’t ready for."

He nodded. Unbuckled the belt, undid the fly, and tugged the pants down Lex's legs.

Lex lifted his hips up, helping Clark undress him. Then, laying back down, he ran his hand up Clark's still clothed arm.

"I feel a little overdressed," Clark said, smiling a little. He tugged his flannel off, and threw it on the couch; it was quickly followed by his shirt, and shoes. Hands at his waistband, he hesitated again; with a sharp shake of his head, Clark climbed out of his jeans and boxers.

Trembling slightly, he stretched out next to Lex. "Do you ... do you trust me?" he whispered.

Lex's breath caught in his throat. Not trusting himself to speak, he nodded.

Clark swallowed, running his fingers over the marks he had placed on Lex's stomach and chest. "Why?"

"Because I know you. And I know you know your own strength. You would never hurt me." His fingers brushed Clark's cheek. "The question is, do you trust yourself?"

Clark thought about it, then nodded slowly. "I think so."

"Clark ..."

"Yes." His voice and face were determined.

Lex studied Clark a moment longer, then nodded. "Ok." Rising from the floor, he went to his desk and opened the top drawer. Lifting out the false bottom, he extracted a tube of lubricant.

"You keep that in here?" Clark asked as Lex made his way back.

"In every room I spend time in," he replied, laying back down. "You never know what will happen."

Clark laughed softly. "I never know with you."

"Nor I with you. That's why I love you."

Blushing, Clark lowered his eyes. "I want you to ..." he trailed off. Taking a deep breath, he looked back up at Lex and said, "I want you to make love to me, Lex."

Lex kissed him. Holding him close, Lex whispered, "I want to make love to you."

Clark lay back, shivering. He closed his eyes and moved his hands around anxiously. First he placed them on his stomach, then the carpet, then on his legs, Lex's arms, to the carpet, and so on.

 _It's all right,_ Lex said soothingly into Clark's mind, stroking his cheek. _Relax._

Clark took a shuddering breath. Biting his lip, his body relaxed slowly, hands resting on Lex's shoulders.

"I can't make love to you like that," Lex said out loud. "In your mind. We ... we haven't totally figured it out, and after what happened last time we were together ... Well, I don't have my inhaler with me, and can't risk an attack right now."

"Okay." Clark opened his eyes and smiled tentatively. He ran his hands over Lex’s shoulders, his back. Tugged him down.

Clark's kiss was hesitant at first; Lex could feel him holding back, as if too afraid of getting too involved. Needing Clark to relax so he could enjoy himself, Lex simply kissed him, hands caressing the back of Clark's neck. He continued to lavish attention on the full lips until Clark was moaning softly and responding with his usual enthusiasm.

Satisfied, Lex began traveling down until he was kissing the skin around Clark's cock.

Blowing gently across the swollen head, Lex's fingers began dancing up and down the hard length. Clark made a sound deep in his throat, hips bucking. Placing his hands on Clark's hips to hold him down, Lex licked the tip a few times; the familiar citrus flavor coated his tongue, making him sigh. He'd missed this taste.

When Clark began to squirm under his teasing licks, Lex swallowed his cock, laving it with his tongue. Keeping one hand wrapped around the base, Lex stroked lower with the other, until he was caressing the puckered skin around Clark's opening.

"Oh, God," Clark whimpered, one foot sliding across the carpet.

Lex sucked harder, tongue exerting pressure on the underside. Relaxing his throat muscles, Lex slid all the way down. Humming lightly for a few seconds, Lex swallowed, throat closing around Clark's cock.

Squeezing his eyes tightly, Clark bucked his hips. "Lex," he whispered raggedly. "If you don't do something soon, I'm going to come in your mouth."

Lex pulled his mouth off. Teasing the weeping slit with the tip of his tongue until Clark swore, he said, "That's fine."

With that encouragement, Clark thrust, hand cupping the back to Lex's skull lightly. Lex winced, but forced himself not to pull away. He had to trust Clark; more importantly, he had to let Clark know that he trusted him. The moment Lex allowed himself to get nervous, Clark would sense that and lose control.

Closing his eyes, Lex opened his mouth and swallowed Clark down, allowing the teen to fuck his mouth. Moaning slightly as Clark continued to slide in and out, Lex grabbed Clark's hips and tugged. As he did, he rolled onto his back, managing to keep Clark from slipping out of his mouth.

Clark rolled on top of Lex. "Jesus Christ, Lex," he moaned, propping himself above the carpet on his forearms.

Kneading Clark's ass, Lex relaxed his throat muscles. Grunting, Clark thrust; his cock slid half way down Lex's throat. Hips rocking almost mindlessly, Clark made small, desperate sounds, overcome by the pleasure.

One hand on Clark, Lex began groped the floor with the other, searching for the lubricant. He found it and managed thumb open the cap. He transferred the tube to his right hand and squeezed it, coating the fingers of his left. As he spread the lube as best he could, he dropped the tube to the floor.

Swallowing as Clark thrust again, Lex slid his fingers between Clark's ass cheeks and traced the wrinkled skin with his slick fingers.

"Fuck!" Clark hissed; he came, thick, citrusy liquid flowing down Lex's throat. Lex swallowed, pushing at Clark's hips. Pulling out, Clark sat up, and rested his weight on Lex's legs. He was shaking, breathing in shuddering gasps, fingers digging into his thighs.

"Lex," he whispered raggedly, squeezing his eyes shut, fighting is adrenaline rush.

"Come here," Lex whispered, fingers still nestled between Clark's ass. He was propped up on one elbow, a smile playing on his lips.

Clark threw himself on Lex, kissing him fiercely. Grabbing Lex by the arms, he rolled over, tugging Lex back on top of him.

Lex pressed his mind into Clark's. As he had done when they had phone sex, he entered Clark's body, cooling the fever. Immediately, Clark calmed, body relaxing into the floor. His grip on Lex's arms, eased. Clark, as if aware that he had squeezed a bit too hard, began massaging the skin he'd just abused.

Kissing him, Lex bit Clark's lower lip. Holding the swollen flesh between his teeth, Lex flicked the tip of his tongue over the spot repetitively, until Clark was moaning softly, brushing his hips into Lex.

He broke the kiss and sat up. Finding the tube of lubricant again, he nudged Clark's legs open a bit wider, making sure his fingers were coated enough.

Clark spread his legs, bending them slightly. His eyes were closed tightly.

"You're so beautiful," Lex whispered, touching Clark's forehead.

He opened his eye. When he did, Lex slid his finger inside Clark.

Clark's body tensed.

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

Lex slid his second finger in, and stretched Clark carefully. He was very tight, the passage gripping Lex’s finger tightly.

Clark squeezed his eyes shut. His breath began to come in shallow gasps. Stopping his ministrations, Lex closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Clark's panic was creeping into him, making his chest constrict. It felt as if his heart were pounding against Lex's ribs.

"Clark, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing."

"Angel, you have to relax, ok? Just relax."

Clark took a deep breath, and held it. His eyes were still squeezed shut, body tense. When finally he exhaled, his heartbeat slowed. The panic receded, allowing his body to relax and open around Lex's fingers.

Lex began stretching again, sliding in and out to, spreading the lube around. His third finger slid in easily.

Still pumping and stretching slowly, Lex massaged Clark's cock with his free hand, coaxing him back to full hardness. Back on familiar territory, Clark thrashed his head, moaning softly. His hips began to push into Lex's hand. Lex rolled Clark's balls with his fingers, teasing the sack lovingly.

"Lex," he said raggedly, fingers digging into his stomach.

"Yes?"

"I want you in me. Now."

Lex spread his fingers once more, forcing the walls apart; arching, Clark cried out hoarsely, his cock twitching and leaking.

"Are you sure?"

"It won't hurt. I just ... I need ... I want ... Please. Just do it."

"All right, then." Lex pulled his fingers out and slicked the rest of it on his cock. Picking up the tube, he added a bit more, just to make sure. He needed something to do with his hands as his heart began thundering in his ears. Wiping his fingers on his leg, he took a deep breath, and looked down at Clark. "All right, then," he repeated.

Clark opened his eyes. Drawing his heels up to his ass, he shifted his body closer to Lex. Anticipation, desire, need, and nervousness mingled in the blue depths, shining in the firelight as he looked up at Lex. A fine sheen of sweat clung to his body, a single bead hanging off one of his curls.

Lex suddenly felt very light, almost as if his body weren't solid. His palms were sweating, limbs vibrating oddly, breath catching in his chest.

Rocking his hips slightly, Lex pressed against Clark. He didn't use enough force to enter, just to ... press. He didn't understand why he was hesitating, didn't understand this sudden nervousness. It wasn't as if Clark were the first person he had ever fucked.

No. Just the first with whom he'd made love. Really, truly made love.

Clark was looking up at him with those big, innocent eyes, his fear and desire shining through. Because he knew, too. That this was it. What they had been building towards since they first met, and you just. Didn't. Rush it.

"Lex," Clark pleaded, lifting his hips. His eyes fluttered shut.

Taking a deep breath, Lex took hold of Clark's hips, and locked eyes on his face. Pulse palpitating in his throat, Lex slid in slowly.

Clark gasped, eyes flying open. His mouth fell open, a delicate flush stealing over his cheeks.

Lex laughed softly at the amazement in Clark's eyes. "Are you ok?"

Nodding, Clark bit his lip, and pushed down onto Lex. "More."

Taking a deep breath, Lex pushed the rest of the way in. He shuddered as the tight, hot passage surrounded him, stomach clenching.

Beneath him, Clark breathed in quick, rough gulps. He wrapped his legs around Lex's hips, holding him there.

Placing his hands on Clark's shoulders, Lex leaned down and kissed him. Clark surged up to him, kissing him fiercely, hands gripping his shoulders. They were tight enough to cause some pain to bloom, but Lex knew that he wouldn't bruise; Clark was holding back.

Still kissing Clark, Lex pulled out slightly. Clark whimpered; breaking the kiss, he shook his head, tightening his legs.

"Lex; stay."

"I'm not going anywhere, Clark," he said gently, thrusting back in.

Clark's eyes fell shut. "Oh."

"Like that?" Lex asked, pulling back again; this time Clark let him draw out further.

"Mmmhmmm." He slid his hands to Lex's hips.

Lex rocked his hips into Clark. The motion was almost hypnotic, gentle and fluid. Slow. He really didn't want to rush this, not when he waited so long to get here. Buried in his lover.

In Clark. His love.

Heat snaked around his stomach spreading through his limbs. Clark rocked against him, matching Lex's motion. His fingers massaged Lex's hips, rolling up and down in a wave that replicated the movement of their bodies.

For the first time, Lex understood why it was called a dance of passion.

"God, Clark," he whispered almost reverently, undulating slowly. His eyes fell shut as he moved faster, heart contracting painfully, groin growing tight.

Clark smiled, reaching up to touch Lex's cheek. He gasped as Lex's motion shifted slightly, angling a little different. "Oh," he breathed shakily, eyes glowing.

Lex did it again, watching as Clark's entire body went taut at the onslaught of pleasure.

Suddenly, Clark's body tightened around him. Taken off guard at the unexpected pressure on his cock, Lex's hand skidded down Clark's sweat slicked chest.

"Shhhh," he hissed, steady rhythm broken as his brain seized. Unable to remember how he had been doing it, Lex settled on a different motion. Grabbing Clark's hips, he pulled out, and began to thrust, steady and sure.

Inhaling sharply, Clark cried out softly. "Oh, God. Oh Godohgodohgod."

Adjusting his grip, Lex thrust again, harder. He shifted his angle more sharply, bumping against Clark's prostate.

"Fuck!" Clark shouted, body jerking off the floor.

Sweat burned Lex's eyes as he moved faster, eyes closing against the smoldering fire in his belly. His head spun as he pounded into Clark, watching his head thrash on the carpet. He was babbling, calling Lex's name, invoking the gods, almost sobbing with the need to come. Lex was amazed Clark had lasted this long as it was.

"Lex," Clark keened, meeting his thrusts, "I need ... please, I need to come. Oh God, I ..." He trailed off, hand snaking to his cock, stroking roughly.

Grunting, Lex lifted Clark's hips higher. He thrust hard, hitting Clark's prostate once more.

Screaming, Clark came, head thrown back as his body arched off the floor.

Lex's stomach clenched as Clark came, his orgasm drawing close. He continued thrusting into Clark, fingers digging into his hips, each thrust harder than the last.

Still moaning and shaking in the aftermath of his orgasm, Clark opened his eyes. "Lex," Clark whispered, thrusting against Lex's cock.

Lex couldn't answer, too intent on fulfillment.

Then, Clark grabbed him, pulling Lex down to his body. Bringing their heads together, Clark kissed him.

Stars burst behind Lex's eyelids. Whatever it was that affected Clark after he came, surged through Lex: energy, passion, lust, and love making his blood boil and sing.

"Clark!" he shouted, breaking the kiss as he came. His hands tangled in Clark's hair, tugging the black locks as he poured himself into Clark, sent over the edge by something indescribable. Unimaginable pleasure and something undeniable ...

Clark. Alien. Beautiful.

And Lex had thought it was just adrenaline.

Breaking the kiss, Clark lay his head against the floor.

"Wow," he said, eyes shining.

Lex kissed him again. He was shaking from the aftermath of Clark's assault. "Wow indeed." He nibbled on Clark's kiss-swollen lips. "I take it you liked it?"

"Like isn't the right word, Lex."

"No," Lex agreed. Sweat began to dry on his skin, making him shiver. Lex kissed Clark's neck. "Be right back." He rose and walked across the room to the closet. Pulling out a blanket, he turned back.

Clark lay on his side, watching Lex through extremely satisfied eyes.

"What?" Lex asked, walking back.

His smile grew. "Nothing."

"What are you smiling at?"

"You. You're gorgeous. I love you."

Lex tried to ignore the pure joy that flooded through him, making his knees weak. He couldn't. Lying next to Clark, Lex threw the blanket over them. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say that," he admitted.

Clark pulled him close and brushed his lips over his scalp. "Good. Because I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying it."

Lex smiled at Clark and said, "Good." He stroked Clark's cheek. "I love you, too."

"Yeah," Clark said sleepily, "I know." Sighing, he rested his head against Lex's chest, using him for a pillow. His eyes fell shut, dark lashes resting against his flushed cheeks. "Is it always like that?"

"With us it will be."

He smiled. "So, it wasn't like that before?"

Lex kissed the top of his head. "It was always fun. It was never like that. Never ... perfect."

Clark's cheeks glowed rosily. "I did it," he whispered.

Lex understood what he was talking about. "Yes. I told you that you could."

"I just ... knew I had to control it. My strength. Because I couldn't hurt you. And, somehow, knew I could hold back." Clark looked up at Lex. "Because you trusted me."

Lex said nothing; instead, he dropped another kiss on Clark's hair.

"Thank you for believing in me."

"I could say the same to you. Out of everyone in the whole world, everyone you have met or will meet, you chose me to share this with."

Clark's eyes fell shut, a happy, sleepy smile on his face. "That's because you're the one I love. And you're the only one I've ever wanted to share this with." He yawned.

"Tired?" Lex asked through the sudden tightness in his throat.

"Mmmhmm."

"Sleep. I'll keep the nightmares away."

He yawned again. "You always do."

Tracing Clark's jaw with his thumb, Lex asked, "Then will you start telling me about things? Things like my father, and dirty cops who learn you secrets, so I can stop the nightmares before they get too bad?"

Clark's face scrunched unhappily. "I guess."

"Clark ..."

He opened his eyes. "It's just ... what good are all my gifts if I can't use them to protect the people I love? I want to be strong."

"You are strong, but no one can do everything alone. Not even you with all your wonderful gifts." He stroked Clark's cheek. "I worry about you. You are so young, and I don't just mean your age. You're an innocent, Clark, and I'm afraid the world is going to break you. You need someone like me, someone who never could claim the title of Innocent, to shield you."

"Then how am I going to learn?"

Lex's arms tightened around him. "I hope you never have to learn, angel." He pressed Clark's head against his chest, burying his face in the silky hair.

Clark turned in his arms. Resting his ear over Lex's heart, Clark held him close. "I wish you hadn't had to, either."

There was nothing to say to that, except, "My life has made me who I am, and being who I am has brought me to you. I don't know if I could give that up."

Sometimes honesty wasn't very hard at all.  
***

"Sir," a voice whispered in Lex's ear. There was a light touch on his hand.

Instantly awake, Lex jerked away. His elbow smashed into Clark's nose, causing Lex to groan in pain. "What the fuck?" he demanded, rubbing his injured arm. "Damien?"

Damien was crouched on the carpet next to him and Clark.

"What's going on?" Clark asked sleepily, sitting up. When he saw Damien, he turned three shades of red.

"You fell asleep, sir," Damien said to Lex, not looking at Clark.

"So? Oh ... fuck!" Lex swore. "Is she awake?"

"No, sir. I heard him come in last night, and thought it best I prepare for a circumstance like this."

Lex rubbed his eyes wearily. "I really don't pay you enough."

"What time is it?" Clark asked, voice muffled by the blanket he was hiding under.

Damien checked his pocket watch. "Five oh five."

"Thank you, Damien. I'll take it from here," said Lex.

"Very good, sir." Damien rose and left.

Sighing, Lex rubbed Clark's back through the blanket. "You can come out now. He's gone."

Clark stuck his sleep tousled head out. "My parents are going to kill me if they find out I stayed here all night," he said matter-of-factly as he crawled from under the blanket. He began gathering his clothes.

"Explain how it is you only have a curfew when you're with me."

Clark grimaced, dressing. "It's a sex thing. They don't want to feel as if they are giving me permission to have sex."

"They let you spend the night with me after the gala."

"No, they agreed with me that the gala was going to go very late, and the drive back very long. And, because of that, it was ok if I crashed somewhere more convenient. Like your place, since you drove me home." He shrugged. "I don't get it, but, oh well."

Nodding, Lex rubbed his elbow; he knew he was going to have a bruise from hitting Clark. "I understand."

Buttoning his shirt, Clark looked at Lex through his lashes. "What are you doing to do?"

"I'm going to find some way to get her out of my bed."

"Really?"

"Really."  
Clark's smile was blinding. "Ok, then."

Lex rose and began searching for his clothes.

Clark cleared his throat. "I should probably go."

Turning to him, Lex nodded. "Yes. I guess you should." Regret suffused him; he felt cheated of what should have been a perfect morning. Should have been, but couldn't be.

"I'll call you, ok?" Clark seemed unsure. Awkward, almost.

Lex closed the difference between them. Touching Clark's cheek gently, he said, "I'll be waiting." Threading his fingers though Clark's hair, Lex kissed him softly.

Clark kissed Lex back, standing stiffly, as if trying to hold something back. Then, as Lex pulled away, Clark threw his arms around him, pulling Lex into a tight embrace.

"I wish I could find words to describe how I feel, but I can't," Clark whispered, his lips next to Lex's ear. "Thank you, and I love you, and I never want to let you go, and you mean so much to me. But it's not enough, because it's so much more."

Closing his eyes, Lex held Clark tightly. "Sometimes, words just aren't enough."

He shook his head. "No. But you know, right?"

"Yes, Clark. I know. Because it's the same for me."

"Good." He gave Lex a swift kiss, then Clark was gone, running his joy across the roads and fields towards home.

***

A sleep-mussed Victoria was not as beautiful as a sleep-mussed Clark. She lacked the easy grace that was inherent to him, as well as his awesome natural beauty.

But, then Lex seriously doubted anyone could match Clark.

Stretching, Victoria began making sleepy-groan sounds. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up. "Lex?" she said sluggishly.

"Over here," he said from his chair in the corner.

Pushing her hair back from her face, she frowned. "What are you doing over there?"

Lex's lips twitched. "Thinking how I should be smoking. I mean, it seems more natural to be sitting in a chair, smoking while watching you sleep. More in character." He held up his injured arm. "Putting ice on my elbow is much less dramatic."

"Did you get hurt?"

"Yes."

"Oh, poor baby," she cooed, sliding out of bed. Walking across the room, she sat on the arm of the chair, reaching out to touch his cheek.

Stiffening, he pulled away. His action was only partly staged; when he wasn't doing business, trying to seduce someone, or with Clark, Lex really didn't like to be touched.

And Victoria knew that.

She stopped, eyes narrowed in confusion. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, smiling tightly. "Nothing. I just ... I'm not in the mood to be touched."

Victoria licked her lips, annoyance creeping into her eyes. "Not in the mood to be touched?" Cocking her head, she asked, "Lex, how did you get hurt?"

Lex met her eyes. "You reached for me in your sleep. When I pulled away, I hit it against the headboard."

"I don't believe this. I thought you had taken care of this problem of yours. You were seeing a psychologist and everything."

"I was."

"Then what happened?"

He shrugged. "Dad fired him. Said if I didn't want to touch anyone, that was fine." His lips twitched. "Of course, that was after the doctor called him in and had us all talk together. It was an ... interesting conversation."

Victoria licked her lips. "Lex," she said softly touching his cheek. He forced himself not to wince. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Lex gazed at her steadily. "It's not about getting hurt." Batting her hand away, he rose and dropped the ice pack. "It's about boundaries."

"Boundaries," she repeated, standing as well. "I thought you wanted to take over our father's companies. I don't understand; have you changed your mind?"

Shaking his head, he stepped into her. "No. I still want to go through with it." Cupping her face, he pressed his lips against her forehead. "I just don't want you to think it's anything more than it is."

Eyes huge, she looked up at him. "And what is it, then?"

Letting her go, Lex stepped back. "Business."

"Business. Sex. Power. Pleasure. It's all the same."

"It doesn't have to be."

Her eyes turned speculative. "Is this about my brother? I'm sure he called you after I saw him."

"He did. And he asked the same thing about you."

"So, it isn't."

"My dealings with Dominic are none of your business."

"I just don't understand, Lex. What the hell do you want from me?"

He sighed. "You know how I am, Victoria. It doesn't matter how much I may want you: I don't like sleeping in the same bed as someone else if I don't have to. If I'm not fucking them." He cocked his head. "I told you that when we talked about getting married. How I wanted separate rooms for the nights we didn't have sex. It's why we broke up."

Making a face, Victoria brushed her hair off her shoulder. "I guess I was hoping you would grow out of it. Had grown out of it.""

"Well, I haven't. But that doesn't change anything I said last night. I want to join forces with you. I want to take over both our fathers' companies. And, since I can't have sex, that's all I want."

Smiling tightly, she nodded. "Very well. I will return to the room you have given me. I just thought ... it might be nice." She walked to the bed and picked up her robe. "You've been living out here in exile, no companionship, no one to match that brilliant mind of yours. I thought you would welcome me into your bed, even if it wasn't for sex."

"We all make mistakes."

"Do I get this one for free?"

Lex nodded.

"Good. Well then, I'll leave you to ... do whatever it is you do in here by yourself. Will you take me on a tour of the town later?"

"My pleasure."

She smiled. "See you later, then." Victoria walked towards the door.

Going to his bed, Lex stopped her. "I do have one question, though."

She turned. "Yes?"

"Did you suggest suicide to Christina Martin when you talked to her, or was that an added bonus?"

Victoria's smile was wicked. Pressing her hand against her generous bosom, she responded, "I would never encourage another living being to end her life. We simply discussed how alike we were. Both under the thumb of domineering men. I did bring up her age in comparison to mine. That may have given her the idea that it was too late for her." She blinked innocently. "I was only after her share in Luthor Corp; I don't know how those pills got into her purse."

"You frighten me, Victoria." His voice was flat and emotionless.

"Good. Then you'll remember not to underestimate me." With a final parting smile, she left.

Lex's lips twisted in scorn. "Right. I won't underestimate you. You can manipulate with the best of them, Vicky, but your powers of observation leave something to be desired." Turning back to his bed, Lex threw himself across it. His body ached from sleeping on the floor all night, Clark's body curled around him.

It was a good feeling.


End file.
